Libère tes nuits en combattant tes cauchemars !
by Faeyrr
Summary: Two-shot ! "Tous les jours, je t'aimais de plus en plus fort… Mais comment aurai-je pu deviner que cet amour allait m'être impossible ? Aimer quelqu'un et être aimé en retour, c'est tellement fort ! Tous les jours, mon esprit se focalise sur notre amour et j'en oublie jusqu'à mes soucis les plus profonds..."
1. Libère tes nuits

_**Hey ! Bonjour mes p'tis loups ! ;)**_

 _ **OMG ! Deux publications en trois jours, mais que m'arrive-t-il ?! xD  
Je ne sais pas trop... je suis d'humeur à écrire en ce moment... ^^**_

 _ **Bon et sinon ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ou... bien ? x)**_

 _ **Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous n'allez pas très bien, ou que votre moral n'est pas au plus haut, PARTEZ !**_

 _ **Quittez cette page et allez lire une autre fiction plus joyeuse ! x)**_

 _ **Bon pour ceux qui sont encore là, je vous en remercie ! Je vous aurais bien proposé quelques oréos, malheureusement, je ne trouvais pas le trou dans l'ordinateur pour vous les faire parvenir. Du coup, ces p'tites bêtes là ont fini dans mon estomac. Dommage hein ? x)**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne l'alcool, je n'ai pas voulu tenter le liquide dans les enceintes de mon ordi. Ne m'en voulez pas ! Ça partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment ! Mais je me suis dit que si ça cassait tout, vous ne pourriez plus lire mes fictions... Et avouez, vous en seriez anéanti non ? xD**_

 _ **"M-D-R, elle a cru celle-là !"**_

 _ **Bref, en fait j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère avant de passer aux mouchoirs… Ouai, préparez votre boite à côté de vous, on ne sait jamais x)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS tout mignon… ou pas ! xD**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez écoutez des musiques en même temps que de le lire, mais je vous préviens que ça vous fou vraiment en BAD ! x) Je vous les conseillerai tout au long de l'OS, mais pour ceux que ça gêne les paroles, vous pouvez les écouter en version karaoké ! Après j'ai essayé que les musiques aillent bien à la lecture, mais tout dépend de votre vitesse de lecture... ^^' Alors j'ai fais au mieux, mais ce n'est pas parfait quoi... Donc je m'excuse d'avance !**_

 _ **Au fait, je vous conseille de les chercher toutes avant sur youtube, dans un onglet différent pour chaque musique, pour éviter de trop vous couper dans votre récit ! ^^**_

 **Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts / [ _du début_** _ **Jusqu'à 2min48]  
**_ ** _D.H.T. - Listen To Your Heart (Official Video HD) / [toute la chanson]  
_** _ **Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You / [du début jusqu'à 1min38]**_ ** _  
_** _ **Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home / [de 0min15 à 1min44]  
**_ _ **Evanescence - My Immortal / [toute la chanson]  
**_ _ **Your name. Music Video edition - from new album / [du début jusqu'à la fin de votre lecture]**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 _Libère tes nuits..._

 **Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts [Official Music Video] /** _**(du début** **Jusqu'à 2min48)** _

L'amour… un sentiment tellement étrange. Tout le monde l'a déjà connu au moins une fois dans sa vie. Que ce soit pour des êtres de notre famille, ou des amis, ou encore une personne que l'on ne connaît pas spécialement mais qui nous attire sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi.

Ce sentiment est si familier et inconnu à la fois, on a l'impression de savoir tout de lui alors qu'en fait, lorsqu'on le vit, on se rend compte que l'on ignore tout de lui !

C'est quelque chose de fort, de très fort, de puissant même !

Cela nous tombe dessus sans que l'on puisse y faire quelque chose, notre cœur est prisonnier, notre esprit ne marche pas complètement. On dit toujours « l'amour rend aveugle ! » parfois même, il rend sourd !

L'amour est un cadeau, l'amour est un poison… mais rien n'est comparable à l'amour ! C'est une chose qui ne se voit pas, mais qui se vit ! Pleinement même !

Lorsque l'on voit une personne et qu'on se sent irrésistiblement attiré par elle, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je envie d'aller vers lui ? Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'il me regarde ? « REGARDE-MOI BON SANG ! » ai-je envie de hurler, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, elle reste fermée, et le soir, quand j'y repense… Je me demande ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ! Pourtant ce genre de situation revient souvent…

Quand j'ai l'air ridicule devant mes amis, ce n'est pas forcément toujours très plaisant, mais quand c'est devant lui, j'ai carrément envie de disparaitre, de me cacher dans un trou de terreur terrible et d'y rester pour l'éternité… Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste… Je ne veux pas montrer au plus bat devant lui !

Mais en réalité, ça me fait mal quand je le vois parler, rire, et être très proche avec d'autres filles, j'ai envie de hurler « IL EST À MOI ET À PERSONNE D'AUTRE COMPRIS ? »

L'irrésistible envie d'asséner des coups à ces filles me prenait ! Jusqu'à la mort, je vous jure que je n'aurais jamais laissé personne d'autre l'approcher et le conquérir ! En aucun cas !

C'est ridicule hein… pathétique même ! C'est un comportement purement égoïste de ma part, je le sais… et pourtant… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le ressentir, tout au fond de moi…  
J'ai envie qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, qu'il ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, qu'il ne pense qu'à moi…

Je ne me reconnais pas, mais alors pas du tout !

« Ecoute ton cœur quand il t'appelle, écoute ton cœur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire, écoute ton cœur avant de lui dire au revoir… »

Pourtant j'ai envie de lui parler… mais rien ne sors, je ne sais plus quoi dire quand je le vois… Il y a un malaise, je le sens, et j'ai tellement envie qu'il s'arrête… Tout serait plus simple si je n'avais pas ces sentiments pour lui ! Si je pouvais lui reparler comme avant… Quand il n'y avait pas ce sentiment oppressant et douloureux…

J'ai envie de pleurer… mais rien ne sort… car je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas de ces filles qui pleurent quand elles n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent, pourtant là, maintenant, proche de la mort, je m'y laisse aller quelques secondes… voire quelques minutes… ou plutôt quelques heures, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là…

Ce soir-là, recroquevillée dans ma cellule, je pense à Harold…

Puis j'entend **s** des pas lents qui s'approchent de moi, c'est Viggo ! Il arrive doucement, me jette un parchemin et une plume à côté de moi, il me regarde longuement avant de me dire :

« Tiens, voici de quoi écrire à Harold, dit-lui ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens ! Je te laisse juste cette chance là ! Je te laisse l'occasion de lui dire ce que tu n'as jamais osé lui avouer ! Tu as vu, j'ai plutôt bon cœur !  
Reposes-toi bien Astrid ! Et profites de tes derniers instants, car demain sera la pire journée de ta vie ! »

* * *

 ** _D.H.T. - Listen To Your Heart [Official Video HD] / (toute la chanson)_**

Puis il repartit sans un regard en arrière… je pris le parchemin avec difficulté, je pris également la plume, non sans douleur. Puis je commençai à écrire…

« Cher Harold…

Me voici en ce moment-même aux portes de la mort… Je suis désolé de m'être fait prendre… comme une débutante en plus ! Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis, Viggo m'a bandé les yeux tout le long du voyage.

Mon corps ne me répond plus, je ne le sens plus… Et pourtant malgré toutes mes blessures, la seule personne à qui je pense… c'est toi ! Toi et toujours toi ! Mon cœur t'appartient, tu y règnes en maître, et cela pour toujours, même au-delà du Valhalla !

Harold… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je t'ai vu la première fois, tu me faisais presque pitié… J'avais envie de t'aider, d'aller vers toi et d'envoyer balader les autres, mais ma foutue fierté me l'empêchait… Je suis une guerrière; Astrid sans peur Hofferson ! Je me dois d'être une battante, une vraie viking ! J'ai toujours cru à cela… Les autres ne me voyaient que comme ça, et uniquement comme ça… Mais au fond de mes tripes, je sens bien que je n'étais pas entièrement moi-même… Des fois, il m'arrivait d'avoir envie d'enlacer ma mère sans raison particulière. Des fois il m'arrivait aussi d'avoir envie de t'aider, de te montrer comment il fallait faire… Pourtant je m'abstenais... Car ce n'est pas comme cela que doivent agir les vrais vikings ! Mais j'ai été stupide...

« T'es venue là pour quoi ? Pour rigoler ? Le combat que mènent nos parents maintenant c'est le nôtre, il va falloir que tu choisisses ton camp ! » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche à ce moment-là… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à te dire autre chose ? Je ne sais pas… La peur ? Je refusais de l'admettre à l'époque, mais maintenant tout à changer, je ne te reverrais plus jamais ! Jamais… Et cela me déchire le cœur, j'ai plus mal à cause de cela que toutes les blessures que je peux avoir sur mon corps…

J'avais peur ! Peur d'admettre mes sentiments pour toi ! Peur que notre relation soit changée à jamais… Peur qu'on perde ce lien qui nous unit ! En effet, après avoir aimé l'autre, on aurait pu se prendre la tête... on aurait pu se disputer... on se serait peut-être détesté, voire haïe ! Et ça, je ne le voulais pas ! Devant toi, je n'aimais pas me montrer au plus bat… je voulais que tu me voies souriante, forte et gentille ! J'essayais tout le temps d'être bien devant toi ! Mais… au fil du temps, j'ai fini par croire que je ne te méritais pas… Tu as sauvé Beurk de la Mort Rouge, tu as rétabli la paix avec les dragons ! Tu es l'héritier du trône de Beurk ! Moi… je ne suis qu'une simple roturière… Je ne mérite pas d'être avec toi !

Et puis le voudrais-tu ? Car je me détestais tellement par moments que je me suis demandé comment serait-ce possible qu'un jour quelqu'un veuille de moi ? Je me disais naïvement que jamais tu me verrais comme quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais être, que jamais tu ne m'aimerais comme je t'aime… Mais au final je ne me suis pas rendu compte que toi aussi tu me regardais avec ces yeux pétillants, que toi aussi tu voulais plus ! C'est Ingrid qui me l'a dit : « Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! » J'étais très surprise, comment Harold pourrait-il m'aimé, moi ? Je n'y croyais pas, mais du coup j'ai fini par t'observer, à getter tes moindres faits et gestes, et penser tout le temps à toi, à savoir ce que de ton côté tu ressentais, ce que tu pensais de moi…  
Mais au final, à force de me dénigrer comme ça, je me suis rendu compte que… je t'ai fait souffrir !

Je suis désolé Harold ! Tellement désolé ! Car toi aussi tu voulais la même chose, mais tu n'osais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est sûrement à cause des mêmes raisons que moi. La peur ?

Mais au final, si j'avais eu le courage de te dire plus tôt ce que je ressentais, on aurait pu construire quelque chose ensemble… Passer les plus beaux moments de notre vie… J'ai tout gâché ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air… Je me crois courageuse, mais j'ai été lâche ! J'ai fui mes sentiments car ils me faisaient peur !

En fait… la vieille de la mort, moi, Astrid Hofferson, je me rends compte que le vrai courage, ce n'est pas celui d'aller au combat et d'être plus fort que tout le monde, mais c'est celui de regarder en face la personne qui compte le plus pour nous, et de lui dire « Je t'aime ! »

Tout ça à cause de ma foutue fierté, mais maintenant que je m'en rends compte, il est trop tard… En effet mon exécution a lieu demain, à la première lueur du soleil. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! J'ai plus peur de l'amour que de la mort. C'est étrange et perturbant.

Une fois, une fille m'a dit « Astrid, tu n'es jamais parvenu à lui avouer tes sentiments et tu arrives à les dissimuler depuis tout ce temps. C'est la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas sincères. Si c'était moi, je n'arriverais pas à me contenir, ce serait insupportable ! À quoi bon vouloir les cacher ? Ça t'avances à quoi ? Finalement, ce que tu ressens pour lui ce n'est pas encore un véritable amour !»

Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu : « Et toi ? Que sais-tu du véritable amour ? Là-tu déjà vécu ? Et puis tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, rien du tout ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je souffre autant ? Je fais tout pour ne pas y penser… Mais ma tête est remplie de pensées pour Harold… Dès qu'il entre dans mon champ de vision… ou que j'entends le son de sa voix… mon cœur bat la chamade… Je suis incapable de retenir ces sentiments en moi… »

Mais ce qui me dérange le plus dans cette histoire, c'est de devoir te laisser tout seul, sans avoir eu l'occasion de réellement s'aimer au grand jour ! Sans avoir pu te toucher… t'embrasser… J'aurais tellement voulu savoir quel goût avaient tes lèvres ! C'est bizarre cette attirance que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'a comprend toujours pas. Mais elle m'appelle ! Je crois que j'aurais aimé que tu me caresses intentionnellement de temps en temps. J'aurais aimé que tu ressentes l'envie, du fond de ton cœur, de me toucher ! Que tu aies ce désir profond de me prendre dans tes bras ! Que tu aies envie de moi ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un désir pervers, mais je le ressens, tellement… Ma tête est remplie de pensées pour toi Harold !

* * *

 _ **Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You / (du début jusqu'à 1min38)**_

Quand je te voyais face à moi, j'avais toujours cette irrésistible envie de te serrer dans mes bras… Quand je te voyais de dos, j'avais envie de me coller contre toi… Quand je t'entendais parler, j'avais envie de t'embrasser… Bref, quoi qu'il arrive, des désirs s'exprimaient en moi. Je t'aime tellement Harold ! Tellement…

J'ai été la fille la plus heureuse du monde à tes côtés Harold, sache-le. Ne regrette pas tes actes, jamais !

Tous les jours, je t'aimais de plus en plus fort… Comment aurai-je pu deviner que cet amour allait m'être impossible ? En effet, comment imaginer que mes sentiments étaient vains ?

Aimer quelqu'un et être aimé en retour, c'est tellement fort ! Tous les jours, mon esprit se focalise sur notre amour et j'en oublie jusqu'à mes soucis les plus profonds… Malheureusement ces soucis vont te faire souffrir… Pardon Harold ! Je te demande pardon de te quitter maintenant !

J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et j'ai si peu de temps… Viggo ne me laisse que quelques heures pour écrire ce parchemin, et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu vas pouvoir le lire… Pourtant… j'ai envie d'y croire ! Croire que ces mots te parviendront ! Je l'espère en tout cas, parce que dans le cas contraire, ma mort sera une erreur que je regretterais toujours et à jamais. Alors que si tu lis ce parchemin, je peux au moins être sûre que tu as compris mes sentiments, et je pourrais quitter ce monde la tête haute.

Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de partir sans toi, puisque qu'après mon départ, la peine de celui qui restera ne me concernera plus… mais je n'ai plus le choix, mon corps ne me répond plus, écrire cette lettre me fait énormément souffrir ! Mon bras me fait horriblement mal, je vois tout ce sang et j'ai envie de m'évanouir, mais je dois rester en vie ! Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire… Heureusement, je sens moins cette douleur quand je pense à toi… C'est incroyable à quel point l'amour peut tout changer !

* * *

 _ **Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home / (de 0min15 à 1min44)**_

Harold… je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Avant que tout ne soit terminé, j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander ! Prend bien soin de Tempête ! Elle est mon deuxième trésor, après toi ! Donne-lui du poulet, c'est son plat préféré ! Je l'aime aussi de toute mon âme ! Elle était là dans les moments difficiles, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle !  
Harold… ne pleure pas… parce que tu sais, je suis parfaitement heureuse ! Je ne regrette rien… J'ai vécu le plus intensément possible…  
Cela dit… j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse plein de choses tous les deux ! Partir à la découverte de nouveaux horizons ! Rencontrer de nouveaux dragons ! Je sais que tu adores ça, j'aurais pu voir ton visage s'illuminer à sa vue, tu aurais trouvé un nom abracadabrant à ce dragon et j'aurais rigolé de bon cœur. Tu m'aurais dit avec ta petite mine boudeuse « Ne te moques pas ! » et je t'aurais répondu en te charriant « Mais tu sais que j'aime bien t'embêter. » Tu aurais essayé de le dresser et j'aurais été inquiète pour toi s'il avait été très sauvage ce dragon. Puis tu m'aurais montré d'autres essais avec ta combinaison de vol, je me serais moquée de toi, puis je t'aurais embrassé avec fougue ! On aurait fait des courses de dragons, tu m'aurais laissé gagner exprès pour ne pas que je boude… j'aurais été en colère contre toi, puis tu serrais venu me faire des excuses, avec tes yeux larmoyants je n'aurais pas pu résister bien longtemps !

Et puis… un jour venu, on se serait sûrement marié ! Moi vêtue d'une magnifique robe, que j'aurais sûrement détesté porter. Et toi dans un sublime costume que j'aurais eu envie de t'enlever immédiatement ! Rustik aurait été dégouté de te voir à sa place haha…  
Et… on aurait eu un enfant ! Même enceinte, j'aurais voulu participer aux combats, tu m'aurais alors crié dessus en me demandant de rester à l'écart, je t'aurais dit d'aller te faire voir sans aucun doute. Tu aurais passé ton temps à me protéger, j'en suis sûre… J'aurais été une maman plutôt sévère et toi un papa gâteau... haha...  
Il aurait monté un Tripe attaque ! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… parce que j'aime bien les Triple attaque ! Notre enfant aurait été fougueux et courageux ! Comme nous ! Tu aurais été un père merveilleux ! On aurait été tellement heureux ensemble…

Harold… je veux que tu réalises tous ces rêves avec une autre fille que moi ! Avec une fille qui te donnera une famille à ma place… et qui te rendra heureux !

Jure-le…

Jure-le…

Jure-le…

Promet-moi que tu aimeras quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

Harold… je t'aime plus que tout ! Ne n'oublie jamais… je t'en prie…

Ta chère et tendre Astrid »

* * *

 _ **Evanescence - My Immortal / (toute la chanson)**_

NON, NON, NON ET NON ! En vérité… en vérité… Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser à une autre !

Je ne veux pas… mourir !

Harold…

Les larmes coulaient abondement, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Je viens de finir d'écrire mon parchemin, il était tout mouillé tellement j'ai pleuré… OUI J'AI PLEURÉ ! Moi Astrid sans peur Hofferson ! J'ai pleuré… et pas qu'un peu ! Je posais ma plume, j'avais fini !

J'ai dit à Harold que je n'avais pas peur de la mort, mais en vérité je suis terrorisée ! J'ai déjà subi tellement de tortures que je ne sais pas ce que va me faire Viggo demain…

Je ne veux pas mourir ! JE VEUX VIVRE ! Odin écoutez ma prière ! Est-ce une demande trop exigeante pour vous ? Je ne veux pas laisser Harold à une autre… NON !

Mais… je sais que c'est fini… tout est fini… Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais je ne pensais pas que ma fin serait aussi proche... Je pensais naïvement que tout le monde était immortel, car souvent notre esprit refuse de penser à ces choses là... pourtant il faut voir la réalité en face... Nous sommes mortels !

Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues qui sont devenues bleues à cause des coups. Je tente de m'allonger en évitant de me faire mal, mais c'est peine perdue, ma cote droite est cassée et elle me fait horriblement mal. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une douleur aussi intense auparavant… Je me demande encore par quel miracle je suis encore en vie !

Après que Viggo m'ait violé et torturé, je pensais mourir tout de suite, mais il m'a laissé vivre, et il m'a laissé écrire à Harold, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu profiter de l'occasion.

Quel enfoiré quand même ce type ! Si je n'étais pas dans cet état, je l'aurais envoyé dans les enfers de mes propres mains ! Je lui aurais coupé les couilles, et je lui aurais mis de la cire sur ses yeux, j'aurais titillé pendant un looooong moment la surface, pour enfin les lui éclater ! Si j'avais été un homme, je l'aurais enculé tellement profondément, longtemps et plusieurs fois aussi ! Puis je l'aurais jeté au feu, comme une merde, ce sale fils de chien mérite pire encore !

Je ne comprends pas comment on peut manquer à ce point d'humanité ! Il prend plaisir à voir la tristesse des autres...

Quand il m'a violé… toutes mes pensées étaient pour Harold ! J'imaginais comment lui aurait fait s'il avait été à la place de ce fils de pute ! Harold y aurait été certainement plus doucement et plus sensuellement… Quand je pense à ça, je me surpris à sourire… Malgré la gravité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, j'arrive encore à sourire, et tout ça, c'est grâce à lui !

Puis mon esprit alla aussi vers mon père, ma mère… qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient été dans ma situation ? Ma mère serait sûrement déjà morte depuis longtemps… Et mon père aurait affronté fièrement Viggo, il serait mort la tête haute ! Tel un courageux viking, et je pense qu'il aurait été heureux de rejoindre le Valhalla, là où les braves vivent à jamais !

Soudain la fatigue me prit subitement, je fermai les yeux, laissant mes rêves prendre la place des cauchemars.

Le matin, les premières lueurs me réveillèrent, ouvrir les yeux était devenu un défi extrêmement dur à réaliser… j'y parviens finalement.

Je me remémorais certains rêves dont il me restait quelques souvenirs… Harold ! J'ai rêvé de pouvoir vivre avec lui, on s'embrassait, il avait descendu ma tunique et touchait ma poitrine avec amour… Puis il s'était mis à l'embrasser… avec sensualité, sa langue fessait des petits ronds autour de mon téton, cela a eu pour effet de me faire frissonner. Je revois encore dans mon esprit ses yeux si beaux…

Puis tout à coup, le bruit des pas des chasseurs me fit revenir bien durement à ma triste réalité… Ils arrivaient à pas sûr, mais quand j'aperçus leur visage, ils semblaient être triste… triste ? Des chasseurs pouvaient être tristes ? J'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon mauvais état car cela me paraissait impossible…

Ils arrivèrent et me prirent délicatement dans leurs bras. Je suis resté choquée un bon moment. En fait, ils obéissaient simplement aux ordres de Viggo, peut-être leur faisait-il du chantage ? Mais quand justement Viggo arriva, ils prirent peur et me jetèrent à terre tel un sac à patates, et encore, je crois que l'on donne plus d'attention aux sacs à patates que moi ici ! Je hurlais donc à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales ! Mon coude droit se brisa sous l'effet du choc et des larmes coulèrent à nouveaux sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. Mes émotions sont bouleversées. Je ressens une rage indescriptible à l'intérieur de mon âme, une révolte insurmontable. Mais comment exprimer ma peine et ma douleur qui transperce ma peau à ce moment-là ? Viggo me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu as fini ton message ma jolie ? »

Je ne pus même pas répondre tellement ça me faisait mal, je hurlais à l'agonie, du sang coulait, encore et toujours…

Alors il vit le parchemin à côté de moi, il le prit, le lut rapidement et partiellement, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage… Un sourire machiavélique, suivi d'un rire insupportable.

« MOUAHAHA ! C'est parfait ça ! Harold sera tellement bouleversé, détruit et en colère, que sa rage va s'emparer de lui, ainsi il sera facile de le tuer ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement ! Bon sang ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Viggo a bien fait ça dans le but de tuer Harold, et pas de la meilleure des façons sans doute…

J'aurais voulu crier de toutes mes forces ! QUELLE IDIOTE ! Mais pendant que je m'insultais mentalement, Viggo ordonna à ses hommes de me transporter jusqu'à une arène !

Mes sanglots s'étaient arrêtés, j'avais enfin réussi à reprendre le contrôle ! Quand nous arrivâmes à l'arène, il y avait une multitude de chasseurs dans les gradins, sans doute pour voir le spectacle, bande d'abrutis ! Je ne comprends définitivement pas comment l'on peut se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un !

Les hommes de Viggo me mirent une corde autour du cou, je savais donc à quoi m'attendre… je ne pouvais plus espérer… La mort me tendait les bras !

Viggo serra la corde autour de mon cou, je remarquais cependant que ses mains tremblaient, il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il me regarda intensément, j'aperçus que ces yeux étaient brillants, des larmes menaçaient de couler, et il me murmura :

« Quand je pense que je t'aimais Astrid… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout ? Je suis tombé amoureux de mon ennemie… jamais mon cœur n'aurait dû t'appartenir mais… je ne l'ai pas décidé… Je t'aime tellement que je ne supporte pas que tu puisses en aimer un autre ! J'ai envie de te détruire ! J'ai cette pulsion qui émane de moi ! Je vais vous détruire tous les deux ! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura Astrid ! »

Je le savais… mais jamais je n'aurais pu dire oui à un type pareil ! « Plutôt mourir ! » était ce que je lui avais répondu, eh bien il m'a prise aux mots…

* * *

 _ **Your name. Music Video edition - from new album / (du début jusqu'à la fin de votre lecture)**_

Avant de retirer la chaise sous mes pieds, ce qui me permettait encore de respirer, il me demanda si je n'avais pas quelque chose à lui dire, sûrement qu'il espérait que je lui dise que je veux vivre avec lui, auquel cas je pense qu'il m'aurait laissé la vie sauve. Mais il peut toujours courir, jamais je ne lui aurais dit cela, je pris mon courage à deux mains, je relevai fièrement la tête tel un courageux viking, et je criai de toutes mes dernières forces :

« JE T'AIME HAROLD ! »

À peine ma phrase fini, je reçus un grand coup de poing dans mon visage, puis la seconde d'après je ne pouvais plus respirer… Viggo avait enlevé la chaise… Je sentis mon souffle se couper, ma gorge me faisait mal... puis je commençai à voir flou, du noir apparaissait devant moi... Je ne ressentais plus rien...

J'ai mal… très mal… horriblement mal… terriblement mal… atrocement mal… aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que je ressens à cet instant précis…

Mais je peux être fière de moi, j'ai agi en viking, j'avais retenu mes larmes et j'ai rejoint la mort la tête haute !

Les larmes appellent les Dieux de la mort…

Ce jour-là, je compris que l'amour peut nous faire faire n'importe quoi, on peut devenir extrêmement jaloux et possessif, jusqu'à détruire la personne que l'on aime…  
Jaloux jusqu'à en souhaiter sa mort, plutôt que de voir quelqu'un d'autre prendre l'objet de notre désir…

Harold… je t'aime tellement… ne m'oublie jamais… jamais !

Je t'aime !

C'est sûrement égoïste ce que je pense, mais rejoins-moi le plus vite possible au Valhalla ! Je t'attendrai ! On y sera tous les deux, ensemble à jamais !

Je t'aime...

* * *

 _ **Oui je sais, c'est extrêmement triste, mais je vous avais prévenu !**_

 _ **Alors si vous avez d'autres musiques qui colleraient mieux à la lecture que les miennes, je vous en prie, dite-le moi ;)**_

 _ **Cet OS m'est venu comme ça… en fait je m'ennuyais un peu, du coup j'ai eu envie de relire mon tout premier manga ! Un manga très triste où le personnage principal ne vivra pas au-delà de 20 ans à cause d'une maladie très grave, du coup il s'éloigne de la fille qu'il aime pour qu'elle ne souffre pas… Triste non ? La première fois que je l'ai lu, j'ai chialé à tous les tomes xD (bon j'avais 10 ans... ^^)  
**_ ** _Bref, et du coup j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire les pensées d'Astrid dans le style de ce manga._**

 ** _Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire à la première personne du singulier, d'habitude je préfère avoir un point de vue extérieur, et donc vous en pensez quoi ? Ça rend bien ? Ou pas ? x)_**

 ** _À la base il ne devait y avoir que la lettre, mais je me suis laissée un petit peu emportée xD_**

 _ **Et pour finir… *sens les reproches qui arrivent… ***_

 _ **OUI ! VIGGO AIME ASTRID, ET ALORS ?**_

 _ **Je voulais montrer une vision un peu plus dramatique de l'amour, car souvent on ne voit que les bons côtés, mais l'amour peut aussi être un poison et c'est là dessus que je voulais jouer.**_

 ** _Alors, grâce aux review de certaines lectrices, le prochain chapitre sera la réaction d'Harold ;)_**

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	2. en combattant tes cauchemars !

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et oui ! Encore deux publications en deux jours xD**_  
 _ **C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?**_

* * *

 _ **Alors je sais qu'à la base c'est un OS, mais finalement les lecteurs qui m'ont laissés une review m'ont convaincue d'en faire un two-shot !**_

 _ **En effet, nous avons eu la vision d'Astrid, maintenant voici l'heure de la réaction d'Harold !**_  
 _ **Pour ma part, je trouve cette version plus triste que la précédente, d'ailleurs le chapitre est plus long ! Je m'excuse d'avance si les scènes de combats ne sont pas assez bien décrites, en effet j'adore lire du drama, mais en écrire, là c'est une autre histoire xD Enfin j'ai fais de mon mieux quoi :')**_

 _ **Comme le chapitre précédent, j'ai mis des musiques à écouter tout le long, je vous les donne d'avance, comme cela vous pouvez tout de suite les chercher sur YouTube, et ouvrir un onglet pour chaque musique, ce qui évite de trop vous couper lors de votre lecture ;)**_

 _ **Au final, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, (bon à part les scènes de combats où je n'avais pas d'imagination xD) je vais demander de l'aide à RanxShin59, une vraie professionnelle du milieu, hein ma belle ? ;p**_

 _ **Breeeef, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire !**_

* * *

 _ **Musiques dans l'ordre :**_

 _ **Aimer cover by RADWIMPS (première vidéo) /[**_ ** _du début jusqu'à 3min10]  
_** _ **Fairy Tail - Musiques Tristes / [**_ ** _du début jusqu'à 2min30]  
_** _ **Fairy Tail Top 10 Battle Soundtracks / [**_ ** _2min30 jusqu'à 4min30]_** _ **  
Fairy Tail Top 10 Battle Soundtracks / [**_ ** _du début jusqu'à 2min30]_** _ **  
How to train your dragon 2 soundtrack : 15. Stoik ship's /[**_ ** _du début jusqu'à 3min12]_** _ **  
Fairy Tail - Musiques Tristes /[**_ ** _2min35 jusqu'à 4min40]_** _ **  
Titanic - Hymn To The Sea (deuxième vidéo)/[**_ ** _du début jusqu'à 5min30]_** _ **  
Titanic Soundtrack - The dream (Final scene soundtrack) /[**_ ** _toute la musique]_**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Guest :**_ Whao ! Que dire... ? Je suis extrêmement touchée par ta review ! Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! :D  
Oui tu as raison, elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même, et c'est justement ce que je voulais montrer ! En effet, je voulais découvrir un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité ! Comment Astrid sans peur Hofferson pourrait-elle réagir la veille de sa mort ? Cela me paraissait intéressent :)  
Je te remercie, vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour être honnête ^^  
Haha, ça arrive assez souvent dans différentes séries d'animation, et d'ailleurs je me suis longtemps demandé si Viggo allait un jour être attiré par Astrid dans cette série, mais visiblement, il n'est attiré que par le commerce de dragon xD  
Et puis je voulais montrer un tout autre aspect de l'amour, une vision plus dramatique !  
Je te remercie pour ton avis, cela m'a été très utile ! C'est dommage que je ne puisses te répondre que par l'intermédiaire de ce chapitre ^^' Cela m'aurait fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec toi ! :)  
Je vais sans doutes en écrire d'autres dans ce style là oui ! Car ça m'a beaucoup plu ! ^^  
Bisous ! Et bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Louise :**_ Je vous avais prévenu pour la boite de mouchoir xD En tout cas, si tu as pleuré au précédent chapitre, prend garde à celui-ci ! ^^' Il est pire ! (en tout cas, de mon point de vue).  
Haha à la base, c'était censé être juste une lettre d'amour, mais je trouvais que ça aurait manqué d'action, de drama, donc voilà, je l'ai tué xD  
Oui, au début de la fiction, j'ai écris un peu de mes sentiments. Disons que... l'amour est un sentiment qui me perturbe, et toute ma vie j'ai cherché un moyen de le comprendre mais je n'y suis jamais parvenue x)  
Haha au final, je n'en fait pas une fciton, mais un two-shot ^^  
Aller, bonne lecture !

 _ **RanxShin59 :**_ Ma chééééééwie ! MOUAHAHA ! Tu savais que je l'attendais avec impatience cette review ^^ Tel Obélix qui attend pour goûter à la potion magique ! (mdr vive la comparaison xD)  
Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je vais aller plus en détails ;)  
Breeeef ! Merci beaucoup ! Venant de la Queen du Sadisme, je me sens légèrement euphorique ! :D  
"Légèrement ? Tu parles ! Dès que tu as lu sa review, tu as sauté dans toute la maison, tel un kangourou !"  
Heu... oui bon bah ça va ! xD  
LA GROSSE PSYCHOPATHE QUE TU ES VA SÛREMENT KIFFER CE CHAPITRE ! CAR... IL Y AURA DES COMBATS ! xD  
DES MORTS ! (Enfin, je ne veux pas te faire de fausse joie non plus hein, comparé à tes fictions, moi je ne suis qu'une sous, sous, sous merde xD)  
Et encore merci pour les musiques, j'espères que celle-ci iront aussi très bien ^^  
Mais oui leur relation est forte ! Tu verras ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !  
Je vais faire plus attention, promis ! Mais bon, il y en a qui arrivent à m'échapper ! Je vais toutes les exterminer avec ma tronçonneuse ! NYAK ! NYAK ! NYAK ! xD  
Bref, encore merci, et bonne lecture mon sucre d'orge ! ;)

* * *

 _... en combattant tes cauchemars !_

 ** _Aimer_** ** _cover by_** ** _RADWIMPS / la première vidéo (du début jusqu'à 3min10)_**

« Astrid ! ASSSSTRIIIIIIIIID ! » criai-je au bateau qui était en train de s'éloigner de moi. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Nous volions depuis un moment au-dessus de l'océan, lorsque tout à coup, une pluie de flèches s'est abattue sur nous, Astrid est alors tombée de Tempête. J'avais immédiatement plongé dans le but de la récupérer mais les hommes de Viggo avaient été plus rapides que moi malheureusement... En effet, une lourde chaine en fer de Gronk avait emprisonnée Astrid…

Elle s'est pourtant débattue avec courage et une fougue incroyable ! Mais cela n'a pas suffi. LES LÂCHES ! Ils s'étaient mis à cinq pour la maîtriser, quant au reste, ils nous bombardaient de flèches, impossible pour Krokmou de passer ! J'entendis Viggo dire à ses hommes :

« Nous avons la fille, nous pouvons repartir ! »

« NOOOOOOOON ! » hurlais-je de toutes mes forces ! Puis tout à coup, Krokmou reçut une flèche sur sa patte droite, je perdis alors le contrôle de mon dragon. Il essaya de résister, mais rien n'y fit ! Il tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Sonovent se précipita pour aller le repêcher, mais moi, je ne voyais plus rien ! Astrid venait d'être enlevée sous nos yeux ! Je nageai alors jusqu'au bateau ! Cette force me prit du fond de mes tripes, je nageai ! Sans me retourner, sans écouter les contestations des autres ! Je nageai ! Vite, très vite ! Le plus rapidement possible même ! Mes bras ne s'arrêtaient plus ! Je ne contrôlai plus rien et mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite !

* _Astriiid ! Tiens bon, j'arrive !_ *

Je voyais encore le bateau au loin, j'accélérai alors le mouvement ! Je devais y arriver, à tout prix ! Je ne sais pas ce que Viggo a en tête, mais cela ne doit pas être très joyeux. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il la touche ! Je la retrouverai, coûte que coûte ! Même si je dois parcourir le monde entier pour la revoir ! Il le faut ! Elle compte tellement pour moi…

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, elle me méprisait, mais pourtant… elle était la seule qui ne se moquait pas de moi durant mon enfance… Des fois même, j'arrivais à percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard, comme si elle avait toujours voulu m'aider…

Enfin je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je sais qu'elle est spéciale pour moi ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec les autres, elle me comprend mieux que personne, elle m'épaule et m'encourage !

Astrid… si tu venais à disparaître, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

Je continuai à nager, toujours tout droit, vers l'horizon ! Je n'avais pas peur de la tempête, ni de la nuit qui commençai à tomber ! Je voulais retrouver Astrid ! Pourtant au fond de moi, je savais que c'était impossible de la rejoindre en y allant à la nage, mais… dans ces moments-là, lorsque l'on vient de perdre la personne la plus précieuse à nos yeux, plus rien à côté n'a d'importance ! J'aurais pu avoir un trou dans le ventre, j'aurais quand même continué à nager ! Sans m'arrêter !

Tout droit, toujours tout droit ! Mais je ne voyais plus le bateau, il s'était échappé vers l'horizon et je n'allais pas assez vite pour le rattraper…

Je nageai encore et toujours… allant de moins en moins vite. Les premiers signes de fatigue arrivèrent… Mais je continuai encore ! C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais d'être moi-même, si cela avait été mon père, il aurait pu tenir plus de temps que moi vu sa condition physique… Mais je continuai quand même ! Je n'avais peut-être pas le cœur d'un grand viking fort et courageux, mais j'avais le cœur d'un viking amoureux, et prêt à tout si l'on touchait à la femme de sa vie !

Je continuai d'avancer ! Mais peu à peu, je voyais flou autour de moi… mon souffle devenait plus lent, l'oxygène commençait à me manquer… L'eau glacée me transperça la peau telle des couteaux, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je vis alors un bout de bois flotter non loin de moi, je m'agrippai donc à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage ! Je repris mon souffle, mais mes bras commençaient à me lâcher, je n'arrivai plus à rester à la surface de l'eau… Mon corps plongea lentement dans l'eau gelée…

ASTRID ! Astrid…

* * *

Je commençai à rejoindre le fond de l'eau, je savais que c'était fini pour moi… quand tout à coup, je sentis deux pattes m'agrippées les épaules et me firent sortir de l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair, c'était Krochefer !

« Bah alors Harold ? Je t'ai connu plus intelligent que ça ! Partir comme ça à la nage, c'est de la folie voyons ! »

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me sauve… j'aurais préféré me noyer si jamais revoir la fille de mes rêves m'étais impossible ! Puis le noir se fit peu à peu autour de moi, il est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé depuis des heures, et que je ne m'étais pas arrêter de nager…

Je tombai dans un profond sommeil…

Astrid ? Mais tu es vivante ? Je le savais ! Astrid était là, en face de moi, elle me souriait, je lui rendis son sourire… Puis elle se jeta à mon coup, je ne pus qu'être heureux de cette accolade. Je lui rendis son étreinte en la serrant fort tout près de moi, je pus sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau… Puis ses lèvres vinrent trouver les miennes, nos langues commençaient une danse endiablée… Que j'aimais ça ! Tout au fond de mon corps, je sentais la chaleur monter ! Astrid… Je sens ton odeur… la chaleur de ton corps… ton souffle… tes cheveux qui me caressent la joue… Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler !

Mais quand je voulus l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un m'appela !

« Harold ! »

Non pas ça ! Laissez-moi avec Astrid !

« Harold ! »

Rien qu'une minute, je vous en prie !

« Harold ! Réveille-toi ! »

Puis mes yeux s'ouvrirent… Quoi ?! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?! NON ! Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve, c'était trop beau ! Trop réaliste ! Non…

« Harold ! Tout va bien ? » me lança Varek avec inquiétude.

« Non… Nous avons perdu Astrid ! Il faut aller la retrouver ! »

« Harold… »

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail - Musiques Tristes / (du début jusqu'à 2min30)_**

Varek avait les yeux rouges, très rouges, des cernes venaient perler ses yeux et son corps tremblait… Ça n'annonçait rien de bon ! Je m'attendais au pire, je commençais à me sentir mal, j'avais la tête qui tournai et d'un coup, je vis flou… je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il allait me dire, non… Je veux juste Astrid !

« Je suis désolé ! Tiens lis ça ! Moi je n'ai pas le courage de te l'annoncer… » me dit-il avant de me tendre un parchemin.

Puis il partit très rapidement ! Je pus comprendre sans difficultés qu'il était parti se cacher pour pleurer… Varek… J'ai peur ! Ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plait ! J'ai froid et j'ai chaud en même temps ! Je sens qu'il y dans ce parchemin quelque chose d'important qui concerne Astrid… et sur ce point là, je sais que je peux en mourir…

Je soufflai alors un grand coup, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et commença à lire.

…

…

NOOOOOOOON ! ASSSSSSSTRID ! NON, NON, NON et NON ! Je refuse de croire ça ! C'est impossible !

Je frappai violement la table basse à côté de moi ! J'enrage ! Viggo va me le payer ! Ce sale fils ce chien ira mourir en enfer ! Non il ne mérite pas la mort, c'est un châtiment bien trop doux pour ce fils de pute qui n'aurait jamais dû naître ! Sa mère aurait dû le tuer dès sa naissance ! ENFOIRÉ!  
Je frappai encore et encore tout le mobilier qui se trouvait dans cette hutte !

« ASSSSSSSTRIIIIIIIIID ! WWWHAAAAAAAA ! » Je poussai un cri tellement fort que même les sourds auraient pu l'entendre ! Je suis sûr qu'à l'autre bout du monde, ils l'ont aussi entendu !

J'avais des larmes de rage qui coulaient sur mes joues, mon corps tremblait, j'avais mal à la poitrine, et je ne cessais de crier ! Car je le savais, elle n'était pas morte ! C'est juste Viggo qui m'a joué un sale tour ! Mais s'il ose poser une de ses sales pattes sur Astrid ! Je le bute dans les secondes qui suivent ! Toute la bande arriva bientôt près de moi, alertée par mes cris inhumains ! Mais personne n'osait bouger dès qu'ils me virent ! En même temps, je les comprends, je pense que je me serais fait peur moi-même si Astrid n'était pas en danger.

« Harold… » tenta Ingrid pour me réconforter !

« Je sais Ingrid ! Je dois me calmer ! Mais là tout de suite, j'en ai besoin ! »

Je partis alors dans la forêt me défouler un peu ! Je frappais sur le sol, les arbres… J'avais la main en sang, mais je m'en fichais pas mal, ma colère était cent fois plus puissante que mes blessures ! Astrid… tiens bon ! J'arrive !

* * *

Je rejoignis les autres après m'être calmé, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… ils pleuraient ! Tous ! Même Rustik et les jumeaux ! C'était perturbant !

« Bon je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Direction la flotte de Viggo ! » lançais-je avec fougue !

« Mais Harold… la vengeance n'est pas une solution… ce n'est pas ça qui va ramener Astrid ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Varek ?! Moi je suis d'accord avec Harold ! Il faut le lui faire payer à ce sale enculé ! Il a osé tuer Astrid et tu voudrais qu'on reste là sans rien faire ?! » Ingrid était très énervée, pas autant que moi, mais ça faisait quand même froid dans le dos… Mais pourquoi pensent-ils tous qu'Astrid est décédée ?

« Mais Astrid n'est pas morte enfin ! Vous êtes tous aveugles ? Viggo a lui-même écrit ce message pour que je perde mon sang froid ! Il a dû torturer Astrid pour qu'elle lui dévoile quelques informations… Il veut m'attirer dans un piège, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Nous allons récupérer Astrid et envoyer ce sale bâtard rejoindre les autres enfoirés de son espèce ! » criai-je !

Les autres n'osaient plus bouger, ils me regardaient incrédules, comme si j'étais devenu fou, je ne comprenais pas leur réaction… Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter ! MERDE ! Ça m'énervait tellement !  
Devant leur manque de réaction, je partis voir Krokmou dehors ! Tempête était avec lui, elle n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout même ! Je m'approchai d'elle, la caressa gentiment, puis je lui murmurai à son oreille…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tempête… nous allons ramener Astrid ! Je te le promets ! »

Elle rugit comme pour approuver mes dires ! Je souris à mon tour ! L'espoir était revenu ! Je grimpai sur Krokmou, mais juste avant de partir, les autres m'avaient rejoint.

« Harold ! On vient avec toi ! Astrid est notre amie et il est hors de question de l'abandonner ! » s'exclama Ingrid ! Je l'a reconnais bien là ! Aussi fougueuse qu'Astrid !

Ils montèrent alors sur leur dragon puis nous nous élançâmes haut dans le ciel. Nous allions vite, très vite ! Tout le monde avait hâte d'en finir !  
Je savais où se trouvait Viggo, il m'avait donné sa position dans le parchemin que j'avais reçu, c'était une raison de plus de croire que c'était bien lui l'auteur de cette lettre !

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail Top 10 Battle Soundtracks (2min30 jusqu'à 4min30)_**

Je fonçais, droit devant moi, le vent frappai mon visage avec une telle force que cela me donnai de l'adrénaline pour aller encore plus vite ! J'étais impatient d'arriver, une pluie battante nous arriva dessus, mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était Astrid, elle et personne d'autre ! Mais la pluie m'empêchait de bien voir, je regardai alors vers le bas, mes mains qui tenaient bien fermement les rennes de Krokmou. J'avais froid ! Le vent plus la pluie, ça ne fait pas bon ménage… Mais tant pis ! Je continuai sans regarder devant moi, mon esprit ne pensait plus à rien, à rien d'autre que d'avancer, encore et toujours !

Pendant que j'essayais de me calmer, je vis Tempête s'agiter, elle poussait des rugissements qui lui étaient inhabituel, et elle volait de travers… la pauvre… elle n'était plus habituée à voler seule ! Sans Astrid… Des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais je les reteints ! Si jamais Viggo les voyaient, il serait qu'il m'avait blessé, et il fallait que je sois fort ! Pour Astrid !

Le vent soufflait encore plus fort, comme pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… Il frappa mon visage avec une telle force que ça me fit l'effet d'un couteau ! Il nous fut plus difficile d'avancer, mais notre volonté de retrouver Astrid est telle qu'il y aurait pu y avoir cinq écrevasses, je les aurai battu un à un ! Astrid… accroche-toi ! J'arrive !

A peine nous nous étions approchés d'une île, qu'une pluie de flèches fit son apparition ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant de flèches ! Viggo avait mis les moyens pour nous faire disparaître.  
Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire, avec l'aide de Rustik, nous avions cousu des armures pour aller au combat, cette fois-ci, Viggo ne nous aurait pas ! Avec Krokmou, nous nous sommes approchés à toute vitesse d'une arène que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant !  
C'était le même style d'arène que les romains ! Mais que croyait-il franchement ? Nous abattre aussi facilement ? Je vais lui prouver le contraire !

« Krokmou ! Tir Plasma ! »

Mon dragon lança un puissant tir dont il avait le secret ! Cela détruisit tout sur notre passage, tous les soldats volèrent en éclats, et retombèrent comme des mouches quelques secondes plus tard ! Mais Viggo ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant, il envoya des Typhoomerangs contre nous, ainsi que… j'y crois pas ! Il a osé capturer le Hurlement Mortel !  
Il fonce droit sur nous, sa gueule grande ouverte ! J'aperçois sa mère en bat, des chasseurs la retiennent prisonnière dans une grande cage en fer de Gronk. Je suis pris de court, je ne sais pas comment réagir, car je sais qu'au fond de lui, il ne veut pas nous faire de mal ! Heureusement mes amis arrivèrent juste à temps pour m'aider, Ingrid partit en avant et lança quelques épiques dans sa bouche, celui-ci poussa un hurlement terrible, le pauvre… Il devait avoir mal, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, seule Astrid comptait !  
Je me ruai alors sur Viggo pendant que le reste des dragonniers s'occupaient du Hurlement mortel et des Typhoomerangs.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail Top 10 Battle Soundtracks / (du début jusqu'à 2min30)_**

« VIIIIIIIGO ! » hurlai-je du fond de mes tripes ! Une rage incontestée émanait de tout mon corps, si mes yeux lançaient des lasers, Viggo serait déjà mort depuis un bon moment.

Mais il ne semblait toujours pas inquiet ! Et je comprends mieux pourquoi car la seconde d'après, une cage s'abaissa pile sur Krokmou et moi, je ne l'avais pas vu venir tellement j'étais obnubilé par Viggo ! QUEL ABRUTIE ! Mais mes reflexes et ma rapidité me permirent de m'échapper du dos de Krokmou avant que la cage ne le capture.

« RHAAAAA ! ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! TU FUIS LE COMBAT ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRÈS CHER ! » à peine j'eu prononcé ces paroles que je fonçais tête baissée sur Viggo, engageant un combat d'une violence extrême ! Il ne s'y attendait pas, ça c'est sûr ! Je délivrerai Krokmou plus tard, pour l'instant ma priorité est de tuer cet enfoiré !

Avec mon épée je réussi à lui assener le premier coup ! Il cria de douleur avant d'essayer de riposter, mais je réussi à le parer grâce à mon bouclier. Sa force était plus puissante, certes, mais ma rapidité et ma rage allaient me faire gagner ! Je lui en donnai un deuxième dans sa côté droite, mais malheureusement en m'avançant pour lui donner ce coup, il me fit un croche-pied et je tombai lourdement au sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'il m'assomma un coup dans la tête. Je vis flou, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me relever, mais c'était trop difficile, je le vis monter ses bras, son épée à la main pour me porter le coup fatal ! Mais il fut propulsé par un tir que je reconnaîtrai entre miles : Krokmou ! Même prisonnier, il pouvait encore tirer, et ça, Viggo l'avait oublié ! Je pris donc avantage de ce retournement de situation pour me jeter sur lui.

« WHAAAAAAA ! » je courrai à en perdre haleine, mon épée lui trancha l'oreille droite, un bain de sang s'en échappai, et un cri inhumain sortis de la bouche de mon ennemi, je sus qu'il était temps que je continue, je lui mis un coup de genou dans ses parties, suivi d'un coup de poing très violant dans son visage. Mais c'était sans compter l'apparition de Ryker, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là ! Il me tira une flèche qui frôla de peu ma tête ! Bon fini la diplomatie, à l'aide de mon bouclier, je lui lançai une corde qui l'encercla, et oui, pratique le bouclier qui sert d'arme ! Il tomba au sol dans un bruit fracassant. Je m'approchai lentement vers lui, mon regard plus meurtrier que jamais !

« Je me la serrais bien faite moi, ta putain ! Dommage, il n'y a que mon frère qui a eu ce plaisir ! » me dit-il dans un rire de psychopathe. Mon sang ne fit qu'il tour, je l'assommai de coup de poing, encore et encore ! Et pour le coup de grâce, je lui plantai mon épée dans son cœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a dit cela, il savait que j'allais te tuer pourtant !  
Une horde de chasseurs arrivèrent sur moi, ils étaient au moins quinze ! Mais même quinze personnes ne pourront rien contre moi, pas dans un tel état ! Je me préparai au combat qui allait être le plus dur de ma vie ! Mais sans prévenir, une pluie d'épines enflammées s'abattit sur eux ! C'était Ingrid et Rustik ! Puis toute la bande arriva.

« Harold ! Va libérer Krokmou, puis Astrid, nous on s'occupe d'eux ! »

« WWWHHAAAA » c'est autre hurlement, je le connaissais aussi très bien : Tempête ! Elle était venue pour m'aider à libérer Astrid.  
Je me précipitai vers la cage pour libérer Krokmou qui avait été emprisonné quelques temps pour tôt. Puis je suivi Tempête qui reniflai l'odeur d'Astrid.

* * *

 ** _How to train your dragon 2 soundtrack : 15. Stoik ship's / (jusqu'à 3min12)_**

Mon souffle s'est coupé, je ne vois plus rien autour de moi. Tous les combats se sont arrêtés, je n'entends plus aucuns bruits, aucuns son, je ne vois qu'elle ! Elle et elle seule ! Pendue à une vulgaire corde ! Je me précipite à son chevet pour lui enlever cette horreur, je la serra dans mes bras, fort, très fort !

« Astrid… Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde, ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre. Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, dit-moi quelque chose… je t'en prie… n'importe quoi ! Insulte-moi ! Cri-moi dessus ! Frappe-moi ! Fais quelque chose ! » lui criai-je.

Mais rien, aucunes réactions de sa part. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je la posai délicatement sur le sol et je m'aperçus assez rapidement qu'elle ne respirait plus !

« ASSSSSSTRIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDD ! NON, NON, NON et NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » hurlai-je, hors de moi.

« VIGGO ! » je me retournai précipitamment, je me rendis compte qu'il avait le sourire d'un psychopathe qui venait d'achever sa victime et qui jouissait du regard de pitié de cette dernière.

« SALE ENFOIRÉ ! » Je me précipitai à grande vitesse sur ce dernier, je lui assommai une série de coups de poings tous plus violents les uns que les autres ! Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je le cognais, encore, et encore, et toujours !

« Va crever en enfer ! Espèce de sale fils de chien ! »

Jamais des mots comme cela n'étaient sorti de ma bouche auparavant ! Mais là… ma rage et ma colère étaient telles, qu'Odin lui-même n'aurait rien pu faire contre moi ! Je voulais le voir souffrir, je voulais qu'il meure, non, la mort est une trop douce punition ! Il faut qu'il connaisse le véritable enfer !  
Je le frappais encore et toujours ! Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter ! Si, Tempête arriva à son tour, puis le pris dans sa gueule en le secouant dans tous les sens, elle aussi était furieuse contre lui, enfin furieuse est un doux euphémisme, enragée plutôt !  
Elle lui découpa tous ses membres un à un ! Elle lui sauta dessus, le déchiqueta en mille morceaux, ses boyaux, sa cervelle, ses poumons et ses tripes volaient dans l'arène ! Ce fut un véritable carnage ! Tous les combats s'étaient alors arrêtés, tous les chasseurs avaient fuient, du moins… ceux qui le pouvaient encore !

Après en avoir fini avec Viggo, je reviens vers Astrid…

Astrid est … morte ?

NON, NON, NON et NON ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Ce n'est pas le corps gisant d'Astrid qui est devant moi ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens !  
Je ne veux pas avoir la confirmation que je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir… Mais la vérité me rattrape ! Ces si jolis cheveux blonds que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre miles ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une seule personne sur cette terre… Astrid…  
Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'elle disparaîtrait avant moi…  
Je t'ai toujours aimé Astrid, mais contrairement aux autres vikings, il m'était impossible de t'impressionner… J'ai rongé mon frein… Je me suis retenu… J'ai supporté…  
Mais lorsque j'ai découvert Krokmou, tout a changé ! J'étais devenue l'idole de Beurk, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin être digne de toi !  
Tu as été la première personne à découvrir mon secret, et j'en suis parfaitement heureux ! Je n'aurais pas aimé que ce soit quelqu'un que toi qui le découvre en premier… Car je t'aimais !

Non… Je t'aime !

Je ne peux pas accepter que l'on parle de nous au passé !  
Les autres dragonniers arrivèrent près de moi, Ingrid se jeta dans les bras de Varek, en larme. Rustik s'était retourné pour pleurer silencieusement et les jumeaux s'effondrèrent près de moi.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail - Musiques Tristes / (2min35 jusqu'à 4min40)_**

Il n'y a tout simplement pas assez de mots pour décrire mon déroutement face à cette nouvelle épreuve. Je pourrais trouver : colère, révolte, rage !  
J'étais anéanti !  
Je pleurais à chaude larme, il y avait tellement de larmes versées que l'on aurait pu étancher la soif de tous les habitants de Beurk pendant un an avec toute cette eau qui a coulée de mes yeux…

Je vis Tempête atterrir non loin du corps d'Astrid, ses pupilles avaient une expression indescriptible ! Elle posa son museau sous la main inerte d'Astrid, elle poussait des petits hurlements et je vis de l'eau sortir de ses yeux ! Les dragons aussi pouvaient pleurés… Je me jetai à son coup, et pleurai encore plus !

« Hiiiiihaaaaaaaaaa » je hurlais à m'en casser les cordes vocales !

POURQUOI ? Pourquoi avoir tué Astrid ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?  
Je déteste la mort, je la hais ! J'aurais eu envie de la tuer de mes propres mains si elle était une personne !  
Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, mes larmes avaient cessés de coulées, je pris délicatement Astrid dans mes bras…  
Je regardais le plus cadeau que la vie m'ai fait, mais qu'elle m'a arraché des mains avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'aimer… Viggo est venue me la séparer du monde des vivants, auquel j'y suis toujours.  
Je ressens au plus profond de moi une grande injustice. Pourquoi Odin est-il venu chercher mon amour que je voulais tant ? Pourquoi Astrid ? Qu'ai-je fais pour que l'on vienne m'arracher ce bout de bonheur de mes doigts ? N'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur ?

Mes émotions sont bouleversées. Je ressens une rage indescriptible à l'intérieur de mon âme, une révolte insurmontable. La mort d'Astrid est la pire des choses que j'aurais douté vivre dans ma vie. Je n'y crois pas encore... Pour moi, c'est un cauchemar. Le choc est encore beaucoup trop ancré en moi. Mon amour est parti dans le néant pour toujours... C'est difficile à accepter. C'est probablement une situation inacceptable. Avec le temps, me dit-on, on parvient à accepter la pire des situations... Je doute que j'y parvienne un jour…

Elle est si belle… à la voir comme cela, on pourrait penser qu'elle dort tout simplement… elle est endormie et elle va se réveillée comme si rien ne c'était passé !  
Je montais lentement sur Krokmou, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, c'est idiot puisque de toute façon elle ne ressent plus rien, mais je voulais y croire, croire qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux !

* * *

 ** _Titanic - Hymn To The Sea (jusqu'à 5min30)_**

Après être rentré sur Beurk, nous organisâmes la cérémonie habituelle en cas de décès, je ne pus malheureusement me résoudre à brûler le corps d'Astrid, cela me faisait trop mal de la voir partir en fumée ! J'avais encore et toujours ce maudit espoir qui me disait qu'elle allait se réveiller. Même si je savais pertinemment que cela était impossible, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Astrid…. Tu me manques tellement !  
Je montai à bord du bateau-tombe, je la plaçai délicatement dans le cercueil puis je la regardai intensément…

« Astrid… je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à ton parchemin… Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?  
Je ne trouve même plus les mots pour te parler de mon cœur, l'espoir n'est plus qu'un tombeau où l'on enterre le bonheur…  
Tu avais raison, moi aussi j'avais peur de t'avouer mes sentiments, peur que cela détruise notre relation à tout jamais !  
Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser partir en pensant que tu n'es qu'une roturière ! Tu es bien plus que cela ! Tu es Astrid sans peur Hofferson, la plus puissante guerrière que le monde viking ait jamais connue !  
Mais toutes les pétales de ma vie se sont fanées aujourd'hui, il ne me reste que mes souvenirs, de chaleureux souvenirs, mais extrêmement douloureux !  
Je pleure, tu ne me vois pas, je t'appelle, tu ne m'entends pas, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi ! Astrid, reviens-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Je pleurais encore et encore, ces foutus larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter…  
Je caressai alors les joues meurtries d'Astrid, une grande bouffée d'amour se dégage de mon âme pour entourer cette belle endormie. Je lui ai caressé le front le temps d'une larme de ma part. Un chaud et doux moment gravé pour toujours dans ma mémoire. L'amour y était ! Je regardais le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ai offert jusqu'à présent, mais qu'elle m'a arraché des mains… Je brûle d'un amour inassouvi.

« Astrid, je suis tellement désolé ! C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver à temps ! Je les ai laissé t'emporter, tout, absolument tout est de ma faute ! Je m'en veux horriblement ! Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'un abruti ? POURQUOI ?! »

D'un coup violant je frappai la coque du bateau avec mon poing, j'avais trop de rage en moi ! Même Viggo mort dans d'atroces souffrances ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin d'elle…

« Mais comment vivre sans toi, si tu n'es plus là ? Astrid, je ne tiendrai pas ! Qu'on prenne mon âme, mais crois-moi je ne t'oublierai pas ! Donne-moi la main Astrid ! Tu sais que sans toi je ne suis plus rien !  
En tout cas, sache que je suis fière de toi Astrid, tu t'es bien battue ! Jusqu'au bout je suis sûr que tu n'as rien lâché ! »

Mes émotions sont toutes mélangées les unes des autres... Mon cœur est lourd, trop lourd, il n'y a de la place que pour le désarroi... et le désespoir... Je continue de la regarder, tout en pleurant… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là à pleurer sur son corps, et je m'en fiche ! Je veux encore rester auprès d'elle moi ! Avec Astrid et personne d'autre !

Voir Astrid dans cet état, c'est comme si on venait de me transpercer le cœur avec le plus grand des couteaux. Je criai à nouveau de toutes mes forces ! La peine de la voir s'envoler vers les cieux est trop présente en moi, je voulais partir avec elle, dans un amour infini… Mon visage tracé de douleur se recouvrait de larmes d'injustice. Quelle cruauté mentale que la vie me faisait vivre. Comment exprimer ma peine et ma douleur qui transperce ma peau ?

Mais il fallait que je m'y ressoude ! Astrid n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié que je me laisse aller comme cela ! D'ailleurs dans son parchemin, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je pleure et… que j'en aime une autre !  
Mais comment peut-elle penser que je puisse une seule seconde en aimer une autre ?! C'est impossible ! Mon cœur lui appartiendra éternellement !

« Astrid… jamais je ne pourrais faire ma vie avec une autre personne que toi ! Pardonne-moi mais… je ne le peux ! J'aurais voulu te rejoindre tout de suite, mais je dois penser à Beurk, à mon père, aux autres, à Krokmou et à Tempête ! Je ne peux pas les abandonner… Ils ont tous besoin de moi. Mon père a déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas qu'il perde aussi son fils… Je suis vraiment désolé Astrid !  
Je te prie d'excuser le minable que tu aimé ! Mais je dois rester fort et continuer à vivre ! Même si cela va être extrêmement dur…  
Astrid… Tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, mes précieux souvenirs que j'ai avec toi sont mes trésors les plus précieux… Je t'aime ! Et ce pour toujours !  
Personne ne pourra prendre ta place ! Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité et un jour, je viendrai te rejoindre ! Attend-moi ! J'arrive mon cœur !  
JE T'AIME ! »

Mes yeux étaient inondés de larmes, et encore de larmes, je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler !

« JE T'AIME ! » hurlais-je vers le ciel ! « HAAAAAA ! ASSSSSSTRIIIIIID ! »

Puis après un moment qui me sembla une éternité, je me résignai à laisser Astrid rejoindre le Valhalla, là où les braves vivent à jamais !

A l'aide de terre, je fis un tumulus tout autour du corps d'Astrid, je déposai sa hache à ses côtés, ainsi que tous les objets auxquels elle avait accordé de l'importance. Puis on laissa le bateau d'Oseberg prendre le large. Je regardai l'infini de l'Océan…

« Dors... dors mon cœur. Prends doucement ton envol. Sois sage là-haut. Non... Je ne t'oublierai pas... Viens me voir autant de fois que tu le voudras la nuit dans mes rêves, je serais là ! Astrid… je t'aime ! » dit-je tout bas, pour que seule Astrid puisse l'entendre…

Puis je me retournai et je vis Tempête qui regardais au loin, les yeux mouillés, elle était comme paralysée…  
Je compris alors aussitôt ! Tempête ne voudrait plus jamais voler sans Astrid… Pourtant c'est vital pour un dragon de voler ! Elle fit quelques hurlements plaintifs… Je la pris dans mes bras, pleurant doucement… Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et je vis cette lueur ! Cella qui me disait que Tempête voulait suivre Astrid !

« Astrid… je sais que tu m'as demandé de prendre soin de Tempête mais… elle ne veut pas rester avec moi, elle veut être auprès de toi Astrid ! Elle veut te suivre et prendre soin de toi, je suis désolé mais je vais la laisser suivre son destin… Car à quoi bon la laisser à mes côtés si c'est pour qu'elle se laisse mourir ? Astrid… j'espère que tu approuveras mon choix… » dis-je vers l'océan.

 ** _Titanic Soundtrack - The dream (Final scene soundtrack) (toute la musique)_**

Je me retournai vers le dragon vipère avant de dire :

« Tempête, fais attention à toi, et prend bien soin d'Astrid ! Je compte sur toi ! »

Tempête compris ce que je voulais dire, elle poussa un dernier hurlement en guise de remerciements et partit vers le bateau ! Elle avait volé tellement vite qu'elle le rattrapa en deux secondes. Tempête va prendre soin d'Astrid, j'en suis sûr… Elle va aussi me manquer cette dragonne…

Après que le bateau se soit éloigné, emportant avec lui la personne qui m'est la plus précieuse dans l'univers, tout le monde rentra sur Beurk, la vie, après plusieurs mois de désespoir, repris son court normal.

Tous les ans, nous organisions une journée pour se souvenir d'Astrid… tous les ans, nous déposions des fleurs devant un tumulus… Puis Beurk avait pris l'habitude de faire un grand banquet en souvenir de sa mémoire…  
Tous les ans, je détestais ce jour plus que tout ! J'avais l'impression qu'ils fêtaient son départ… Moi je pensais à elle tous les jours ! Je n'avais pas besoin de cette journée pour m'en souvenir…

Je n'ai finalement pu me résoudre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre… Chaque fille qui me plaisait ressemblait trop à Astrid ! Elles me faisaient mal sans le vouloir…

« Astrid… Mon cœur te cherche, mais malheureusement mes yeux ne te trouvent pas ! Je te ressens près de moi, mais les gens ne te voient pas. Je cherche l'espoir qui m'aidera à vaincre ce destin ! J'entends ta voix mais elle ne s'entend pas !

Mais qui pourra m'assurer l'espoir, la joie, la confiance et la paix d'esprit pour les jours, les semaines, voire les années à venir ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais je vais essayer de vivre de toutes mes forces ! Même si cela va être une épreuve extrêmement douloureuse et difficile à surmonter…

Astrid… Je t'aime !

Je te retrouverai et on vivra notre amour… ensemble à jamais !

Je t'aime !»

Je me vois maintenant devant cet océan, contemplant inlassablement l'horizon, mais je ne peux pas voir le bout ! Cet océan me semble long et infini ! Telle ma vie qui défile, je marche sans connaître l'avenir… Sans voir émerger de brèves idées de ce qui pourrait se passer dans le futur. Maintenant… Je lève mes bras vers le ciel, et me tiens ici dans le vent qui frappe mon visage, prêt à affronter le temps ! C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je vis ! Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à être libre ! J'ai compris que l'on pouvait être éternel… mais pas toute la vie…

* * *

 _ **Vous êtes encore là ? Oui ? Non ? x)**_

 _ **Pour ceux que je n'ai pas perdue en route, je vous félicite, vous êtes arrivé au terminus de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui ont une correspondance, vous pouvez toujours aller voir mon autre fiction, moins tragique cette fois-ci xD**_

 _ **Juste une petite précision en ce qui concerne le titre. La première partie, qui correspond à celle d'Astrid, se nomme "Libère tes nuits", en effet Astrid vit sa toute dernière nuit. Et dans ses rêves, elle pense à Harold, ainsi elle libère son esprit pour passer la plus agréable des nuits possibles.  
Et la partie d'Harold correspond à "en combattant tes cauchemars" car pour lui, la mort d'Astrid est un véritable cauchemar ! Et il doit réussir à vaincre cette épreuve, donc à combattre ce cauchemar ! ;)  
Les deux parties forment une seule et même phrase, elles vont ensembles, comme Harold et Astrid ! ^^  
Peut-être que ça n'a aucune importance, peut-être que tout le monde s'en fou xD Mais je tenais à le préciser au cas où certains se seraient poser la question de pourquoi un tel titre x)**_

 _ **Au fait, qu'avez-vous pensez des scènes de combats ? N**_ _ **'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même petite, cela me ferrait très plaisir ^^**_

 _ **Et vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y a des passages qui n'ont pas de musiques, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver qui colleraient bien à ces scènes, mais si vous en avez, dites-le moi ! Merci d'avance ! ;)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une b**_ _ **onne journée, ou une bonne nuit ! (tout dépend à quel moment vous lirez cette fiction xD)**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


End file.
